


Deadlines and Apologies

by waterthemelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Neighbours AU, and her neighbour is making it difficult, based on the prompt 'could you please turn the music down', kuroyachi, re uploaded, yachi just wants to complete her project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterthemelon/pseuds/waterthemelon
Summary: Yachi Hitoka needs peace and quiet to finish her project but her neighbor just decided to throw a party on the night before her deadline.Requested on my tumblr by a precious anon on the prompt "Could you please turn the music down?"(re-uploaded)





	Deadlines and Apologies

Hitoka was living a good life. After her eventful days being Karasuno’s manager, she got herself into an art school in Tokyo. Thank heavens for the flexibility of graphic designing, she was able to make a living designing websites and applications besides the money her mother sent her monthly. 

She had been able to settle herself in an apartment in Tokyo in her third year and her first week went rather pleasantly. All of her neighbors on her floor were friendly and helpful. She had been invited to many lunches and dinners and she was glad no one criticized her for her ‘jumpy’ reactions. 

However with the second week rolling in she found herself in the midst of assignments and a task to edit and format pictures of a company’s website. Hitoka wondered if she would even make it through alive with her current workload.

 Her deadline for the website was due tomorrow and here she was on her desk, it was late at night and she was trying to concentrate. However the loud music from above irritated her to no end. She simply  _had_ to finish this job because these were her loyal customers and if they turned away she would not get her payment and she would have to beg for jobs and no one likes beggars and then she’ll have to give up the apartment and live in the college dorm again only if the charges are low what if she becomes a homeless graphic designer student-

Trying to block out the noise by putting on her earmuffs did not help and she sighed defeated. It was either show up tomorrow in the company with an incomplete task or go up and confront the noise polluter. 

Hitoka ended up opting for the second option even though she didn’t prefer to talk to people who she wasn’t familiar with. What if the person above her is part of a gang? What if the person sues her for disrupting their leisure? She gulped and considered to sit back in her apartment but she had to be responsible in her duties. 

She pulled over a hoodie over her t shirt and wore her slippers, hoping no one would judge her for her red pajamas with black cats. It was the middle of the night so her appearance should be normal; in pjs and a grumpy mood. 

Smoothing out her hair and wishing that Kiyoko or Hinata were here with her would it be much easier, she grabbed her keys and locked her apartment behind her. 

 

 

The music got louder as she reached the above floor and she wondered why the other people on the floor didn’t complain. She rang the bell of the apartment which was booming inside (why weren’t there any complaints lodged yet?) and the door was opened after a few minutes. 

“Ah finally Bokuto- wait.” 

Hitoka would have been intimidated by the man in front of her. He was tall, suspicious looking and he had the messiest spiky hair. However, the face was familiar and judging by his facial expression, Hitoka knew he recognized her too. 

“Karasuno’s junior manager!”

“Nekoma’s ex captain!” 

Kuroo scratched his head and leaned against the door frame. “Well, I would invite you over but it’s an all boys’ reunion…why are you here Yachi-san?” 

Hitoka peered into the hallway and saw a bunch of men talking and drinking and decided against entering as well. She looked up at Kuroo instead and decided to convey her business. 

“I live below you Kuroo-san. I hate to disturb you but can you please keep the music down? I have to complete something and I can’t concentrate.” 

Kuroo blinked and then nodded. “Sure, I’m so sorry I’ll lower the volume. Sorry about that.” 

Hitoka shook her head and smiled. “It’s alright Kuroo-san.” 

She was about to excuse herself back to her apartment when someone poked their head through Kuroo. Hitoka first yelped as the head just poked out of nowhere. 

“Ah Lev come on you’re drunk.” Kuroo scrunched his nose in disgust. 

“No..t tr u e.” Lev mumbled before he pushed aside Kuroo’s arm and puked. 

* * *

 

The good news: Hitoka was able to finish her project on time. 

The bad news: This was done after washing the sticky vomit on her feet.

Kuroo had smacked Lev back and began to apologize at which Hitoka shook her hands frantically that no it’s alright she can clean it up, but he  _insisted_ to help her. Which was why he had been wiping her feet with the tissues from his house and then proceeded to  _walk her home_ and apologized when they reached her door as well. The music was lowered immediately after Hitoka had cleaned herself up.

 

Now after coming from her classes and grumbling a bit of being tired and hungry she stopped short in front of her floor. In front of her door stood Kuroo with a box of pizza and a paper bag. Cautiously, she paced to her door and Kuroo made a small audible “ _oh”_ when he noticed her. 

“Um.. I came to apologize for yesterday night.” Kuroo said, looking down and Hitoka swore she saw his ears turn red. 

“Ah no you didn’t have to!” 

Oh great now she owes him but this is an apology gift so how should she repay it what has she gotten herself into Kuroo-san is a nice person than she had previously thought of back as Karasuno’s manager-

“Won’t you enter your home?” Kuroo questioned. 

Hitoka jumped. “Oh yeah! Right…right…I’m just tired.” 

“You look tired. Good thing I brought pizza!” 

Hitoka fumbled with the keys before she opened the door making way for Kuroo to enter. Kuroo kept the pizza on her small dining table and the paper bag. 

“Oh this has scented lotions and a scrub. I thought it would be fitting to give you some pleasant scents.“ He said while running his hand through his messy hair. “Well I’ll see you.” With that he turned around but Hitoka had grabbed his sleeve. 

Kuroo looked at her questioningly and she blushed, cursing herself inwardly as her mind created another terrible scenario but she pushed that awkwardness aside. Or at least she tried to. 

“I…I can’t eat such a h-huge pizza by myself so…” She averted her eyes from Kuroo’s gaze, “So have dinner?” 

Kuroo smiled, a genuine one, Hitoka noticed as it differed from the usual sneer he would give her fellow Karasuno volleyball players. “It would be a pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

“So that’s a bed head?!” Hitoka exclaimed in surprise. 

Kuroo chuckled, “Yep, this hair has gotten me rejected five times. But at least I found a better employer.” 

“No you must have put in some product.” Hitoka squinted her eyes at his hair. They were seated on her couch now, their stomachs filled and now they were, as Kuroo called it, “ _catching up”._

Even if they weren’t close at all. 

“Go ahead, touch it.” Kuroo lowered his head and Hitoka ran her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft and nice to touch. 

“Your hair is nice…” Hitoka murmured receiving a playful “Hmm?” in response. 

“But it’s a mess! You look like a mess so you need to get a trim…” Kuroo was now looking at her with wide eyes. “I…I mean maybe that’s why…” 

“Yachi-san.” Kuroo’s tone had become serious and Hitoka stopped speaking. He leaned in close and Hitoka could feel his warm breath blow on her skin. “I may be a mess…but at least I’m a hot mess right?” He winked. 

Hitoka pushed his face away with both hands. “Kuroo-san no. Just no.” 

Kuroo had started laughing while Hitoka felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She pouted at Kuroo’s laughs. “I’m sorry Yachi-san…I’m sorry…” He said in between his laughs. 

The man got up from the couch and held out his hand. Hitoka found herself taking it and letting him pull her up. 

“I had fun, let’s meet again soon?” 

“Well we are neighbors.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Yes we are.” He ruffled Hitoka’s hair at which she protested.

“We match now. We’re both hot messes.” Kuroo grinned as he pointed it out.

Hitoka felt herself growing redder by the instant. “Okay you leave now.” She announced loudly as she pushed the tall boy out of her apartment. 

“Bye Yachi-san.” Kuroo waved and Hitoka waved back as well. 

She shut the door and made way to the paper bag and decided to see the products. Her hand brushed against a paper which she pulled out. It was a note and contrary to Kuroo’s hair, it was the tidiest hand writing she had ever read. 

 

“ _Sorry for the troubles yesterday. I hope you like these nice smelling products._

_Kuroo Tetsurou._

_P.s I liked your pajamas, I hope they’re not ruined.”_

 

Hitoka blushed and kept the note aside. She heard music from above and shook her head. This time she dialed a number. 

“Kuroo-san could you turn the music down?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk KuroYachi to me on akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com  
> Or on Twitter @bokukoutarou <33


End file.
